


Power in the Palm of His Hand

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 3, Persona: Trinity Soul
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Persona Suppressors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The key is innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in the Palm of His Hand

Akihiko looked at his clenched hand and forced it open, glaring at the pills sitting on his palm. Suppressors. They were different than the ones that Shinji had taken years ago, but the idea behind them was still the same. Persona gone crazy? We've got a pill for that. But for Akihiko... He'd gotten old at some point and his Persona was locked away inside of him now. These pills were a key if he wanted to open that locked door enough. The key was always innocent, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see what lay beyond the door.


End file.
